hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
I Won't be Hurt!
is the third episode of the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. It first aired on September 22, 1996. Yumi Kageyama, also known for writing episodes of Marmalade Boy, wrote the script for this episode.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hanadan/003.html (Japanese) Yuriko Asai and her friends embarrass Tsukushi Makino at a party, though she manages to get revenge. Later, they tell her about Rui Hanazawa's first love, Shizuka Todo. The news troubles Tsukushi, who realizes she has a crush on Rui. Plot Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara laugh at Tsukushi Makino. She declares "I'm leaving." Yuriko stops her by saying "Maybe this environment is too much for Makino." The girls are then approached by two guys who take interest in Tsukushi for her "unique" style. Yuriko lies to the guys by claiming Tsukushi was a delinquent in junior high and "slept around." The guys promptly walk away. Tsukushi realizes that they were culprits behind the rumors spread about her, which the girls confirm shortly. Yuriko then throws a drink in Tsukushi's face. She retaliates by revealing what kind of people they are are to the whole party, specifically that they are gold diggers. Tsukushi leaves the party after pouring a drink on Yuriko's head. Tsukushi runs home, thinking about Yuriko saying Rui Hanazawa already having someone he loves. She tells herself "I'm not in love," but questions "Why does my heart feel so heavy?" By the following morning, Tsukushi walks to school feeling low. She bumps into the new health teacher, who notices her mood and says "A life without love isn't worth living." Later that day, she visits the emergency exit. She is surprised to see Rui, who had previously said he was never going there again. Rui is in a good mood and acts much nicer than usual. He asks her the time difference between Japan and France, though he dismisses it since he can tell she does not know. From a nearby window, Yuriko and her friends jealously watch the two of them talk. Later, the girls confront Tsukushi, revealing that they saw her with Rui. They then bring her to secluded part of the school grounds, where they show her a magazine. In it is an article about Shizuka Todo, whom the girls reveal Rui is in love with. Yuriko tells her "Flirt all you want, but you won't win over the F4," before shoving her. Tsukushi falls to the ground and remains frozen there. Tsukasa Domyoji approaches and threatens the girls with red cards, causing them to run away. He then offers his hand to Tsukushi. She almost accepts it, before declaring "Whose fault is it that I'm being treated like this?!" Annoyed, Tsukasa asks her "Just what is it you don't like about me?!" She lists several things, before settling on "I hate everything about you!" After punching Tsukasa, Tsukushi runs through the school's courtyard. When she stops, she overhears Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka talking about Shizuka, who will return soon from France. Sojiro notices Tsukushi and invites her to join their lunch. They continue their discussion of Shizuka. Tsukushi asks them "What's the relationship between Hanazawa and this Shizuka?" Sojiro reveals that she is Rui's first love and tells her about how he was as a child. Back then, Rui was under a lot a pressure from his father, causing him to became extremely withdrawn. Akira and Sojiro recall how they and Tsukasa were unable to help him, but Shizuka slowly drew him out of his shell. Rui has never declared his feelings to her. Tsukushi feels strange after hearing Sojiro's story. She walks around Tokyo, eventually coming upon a line of Shizuka's posters, one of which Rui is kissing. Tsukushi tells him "You'll catch a disease, kissing something like that!" in an attempt to act nonchalant. Rui sees through her and asks "Say, do you like me?" Before Tsukushi can reply, he kisses her on the cheek and leaves. She realizes with annoyance that he was just playing with her. The following day, Tsukushi walks pass Tsukasa before noticing him. He has straightened his hair to impress her, though it curls again after she says it looks good. Sojiro and Akira then run up, announcing Shizuka's arrival. Meanwhile, she and Rui embrace before sharing a kiss. Tsukushi watches the exchange in shock. Cast and characters Other *Rui Hanazawa's father *Shizuka Todo's father *Sojiro Nishikado's mother *Taikichi Makino Additional voices'https://www.mau2.com/anime/hanayoridango/casts (Japanese) *Masataka Nakai (male student) *Mayumi Azuma (female student A) *Noriko Namiki (female student B) Staff *'Screenplay: Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Yasuo Yamayoshi *'Animation director': Mitsuru Aoyama *'Art director': Tomoko Ide Notes featured in the episode]] *The episodes covers two chapters of the manga. *Tsukushi uses the toy Yuki gave her in "Declaration of War!." The toy was also released by Bandai to tie-in with the anime. *Sojiro is seen wearing a Chicago Bulls sweatshirt. It is an exact copy of the sweatshirt he wears in chapter seven. *Urara Aoi, an original character created for the anime, was introduced in this episode. References See also External links *"I Won't be Hurt!" at the official website *"I Won't be Hurt!" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Anime episodes